Lo que me hizo decirte que si
by Lutencia
Summary: Una conversación muy interesante, que hará que Lily entre en razón. JP&LE.Especial:A.Dumbledore.


Hola, aquí vengo con un momento lily-james algo colgado

Hola, aquí vengo con un momento lily-james algo colgado..pero que me salió de la nada en vez de ponerme a estudiar..Como odio hacerlo..Y ahora que estoy por tener compu propia adelantaré mas de mis historias abandónicas..

Espero q les guste,…creo que es corto pero expresivo.

Háganmelo saber..sii??

Besooo

**Lutencia, nuevo nick.**

**Lo que me hizo decirte que si**

-Eres increíble-susurró haciendo cosquillas en el hueco entre su hombro y nuca-¿Te lo había dicho ya?

-Siempre..-suspiró ella sonriente-En todo momento..en toda hora..

-No está de mas recordártelo-Se incorporó un poco sin dejar de abrazarla-Pero..por curiosidad, dime..¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Dumbledore-contestó sin miramiento y James la miró, sorprendido-Sí, como oyes..Ese vejete más que sabio es chusma. Lo sabe todo..

-Es Dumbledore-recordó el chico divertido y le pidió que le contara de su charla.

_Flash Back_

Lily entró a la primera aula que encontró, estaba agitada y respiraba con dificultad luego de lo que había encontrado: El sostén de Sarah Tunney de las manos de James Potter.

Una vez más comprobaba la fama de mujeriego y poco serio del chico, al cual, desafortunadamente, quería.

-Está cambiando por ti-le decía a menudo Remus, un gran mentiroso y apañador de las aventuras del cuatro ojos de mierda que le prometía rosas frescas y le traía rotas podridas y marchitas.

Un ruido en la puerta la hizo voltear, sorprendida y Dumbledore entró en media puerta.

-Oh, disculpe..No sabía que estaba aquí Srita Evans-Lily asintió, restándole importancia, y se secó los ojos con el puño de la capa.-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Eso creo-respondió tratando de sonreír pero no pudo. No tenía ganas, ni _por qué._

-No, claro que no-entró del todo y cerró la puerta-Está desilusionada por algo o _alguien._

-Sí..-susurró mirando al frente-Alguien que no merece nada..

-Yo no diría eso-se apoyó en el pupitre de al lado-Nunca debemos decir que una persona no vale la pena, a menos que la conozcamos realmente..No hay que hacer conjeturas apresuradas..

-Conozco a esta persona, profesor..O al menos…pensé que lo conocía-Dumbledore le ofreció un pañuelo, que hizo aparecer, y ella lo tomó-..Es multifacético.

-Quizás, necesite de alguien que equilibre sus facetas..

-No estoy para ayudar a nadie, profesor..-farfulló algo molesta-Por que desde que llegué a este castillo, nadie me ayudó, excepto los profesores..

-¿No tiene amigas, Srita Evans?-preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, pero no me ayudaron a ser feliz completamente..

-Nadie es completamente feliz, sépalo-le aconsejó y lanzó un suspiro corto-Por que si así fuera, seríamos perfectos y no tendríamos por lo que luchar, por lo qué sufrir..

Lily se volteó apenas y lo miró, cansada.-He sufrido demasiado, profesor..Estoy harta de sufrir..

-A veces el sufrimiento es bueno, Lily-Ella levantó su mirada, sorprendida de tal confianza-Es necesario para llegar a algo bueno..O al menos eso dicen.

-No crea todo lo que dicen..-protestó pesimista-A mí no me ha pasado nada bueno salvo mis padres y estos poderes..Pero lo demás, es basura.

-Es su opinión-respetó Dumbledore y se cruzó de brazos-Pero creo que hay algo más después de tanto dolor..Ese algo por el que sufrimos, nos da razones para vivir y querer más..

-No quiero más, ya se lo he dicho..

-Creo que sí quieres más, Lily..Solo que no quieres aceptarlo y luchar por ello-Ella lo miró molesta.¿Quién era para criticar su vida?-Estoy seguro que el Sombrero te colocó en Gryffyndor por algo..¿No?..Al igual a James Potter..

-¿Qué tiene que ver Potter en todo esto?¿Que tiene que ver Potter conmigo y mi vida?¿Quién es Potter?¿Quien dijo que yo lo amo, que estoy loca por él y que sufro cada que está con otra chica?¿Quién, quién, quien, quién?¿Ah?!-estalló con lágrimas saltando de sus ojos verdes, dilatados y su rostro todo rojo.

-¡Eso quería escuchar! ¡Eso mismo!-la felicitó con un aplauso seco-¡Esa es la valentía que tienes que demostrarle!

-Yo no..

-Serías una cobarde si no lo hicieras, Lily-le cortó el hombre incorporándose y esbozando una sonrisa magnética, casi contagiosa, aunque ella estaba shockeada y confundida.-Sé que si lo quieres, se lo harás saber de alguna manera, algún día..Y mientras más pronto, mejor.

-¿Qué si él no me quiere?-se aventuró a preguntar, llorando de vuelta-Quiero decir, es popular y todos lo quieren..Tiene miles de chicas rodeándolo..y..yo..solo soy una come libros nada interesante que..

-Eres una bruja grandiosa,Lily..Recuérdalo.

-No sé si..

-Tanta indecisión me ha hecho pensar en qué cenar-intervino desconcertándola-No se si comer goulash o estofado..¿Tú que opinas?

-Pero si..

-Hasta luego, Srita Evans-ladeó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.-Ah, lo olvidaba..Si James Potter no la aprecia, cosa que veo difícil, dígale de mi parte que es un completo idiota y que no está bien puesto en Gryffyndor.

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Cómo sabía que yo te quería?-preguntó impresionado James

-Ye te lo dije-contestó ella entrelazando sus dedos-No es sabiondo, es chismoso..Creo que podría estar espiándonos ahora mismo-Miró con suspicacia los árboles cercanos-Puede que tenga cámaras, micrófono..o quizás sea un animago no registrado como uste…

-¡Shh!-la calló James con la mano-No lo sabe y quizás si está espiando..

-Las paredes tendrán oídos y ojos a partir de ahora..-sentenció ella divertida y lo besó suavemente-Aunque ese viejo chiflado y cotilla me ayudó a enfrentarte..

-Y a mí a no ser un completo idiota..

-Estamos bien en Gryffyndor ahora..¿No?-preguntó y ambos rieron.

_F!n_


End file.
